Humans
Humans are the most common race known to man. Regardless of all the human prototypes roaming the earth, they will always be known as the original intelligence of Era. Humans are not to be underestimated, nor seen as weak. They hold an abundance of power and knowledge. Physical Attributes 'Average Lifespan' Most humans live around 50-60 years, though some may reach 70-120 with enchantments and/or magical aid. 'Height' Females average 4½-5½ feet. Males average 5-6 feet. Very tall humans can reach upward of 7 feet, while very short humans could be 3 or 4 feet; disorders are often involved in extreme cases, however. 'Skin Tones' Skin ranges from a pale peach color to dark brown, and may tint toward more reddish or yellowish. 'Eyes' Human eyes have a distinct iris, pupil, and sclera. The pupil always appears black. The sclera is generally white, off-white, or slightly pink (blood-tinged). Irises may be any color. 'Hair' Human hair may be any 'natural' color (brown, black, blonde, red). 'Markings' Humans rarely have markings of any kind unless they have been carved or imbued onto the body, aside from perhaps freckles, moles, or birth marks. Birth marks are usually small non-descript patches of discoloration and nothing special. 'General Description' Human men are tall and usually built heavily. Many of them have rugged beards, with a disposition depending on their soul alignment. This is merely the mainstream. History and Culture 'Roles' Many human males are knights/paladins, blacksmiths, or carpenters. Human females are often slim, yet muscular. Many females prefer the art of magic, whereas many men believe a well forged axe beats all. A female paladin is an uncommon sight. 'Alignments' All alignments are fairly equally common among humans. 'Brief History' Humans were one of the first beings to touch era's soft meadows. They were not the first to discover magic, nor intricate architecture, but they were the ones to master weaponry early on. With the ability to forge great weapons, they were able to progress onto building great cities. Many humans have taken seats in councils of many other races, seen as an ideal ally. The human's have long combined their light hearted magics with their fine weaponry. Paladins have been around for almost as long as the race has. Nigh any paladin is held in high ranking among men. 'Primary Magic' The human's greatest form of magic is that of the light. They have combined it with their swordsmanship and held paladins in their ranks for a long time. Mages are well refined in earthen, elemental abilities, such as fire, wind, earth, water, and electricity. 'Weaponry' The human's blade can be easily spotted in a long line of different race's swords. Human blades are made of a sturdy metal, be it iron or steel. Many paladin blades have been enchanted to never break, or even to simply be imbued with holy energy. They are arguably the best blades around next to dark elven blades, being some of the most durable, and the easiest to enchant. Category:Races